SAKURA Drops
by Miss Beyblade
Summary: Hiromi had been friends for a long time (But Hiromi only like him as a friend), But Hiromi disappears mysteriously when she was hit by a car...more description in here...explains the title as well
1. A promise

**SAKURA Drops**

Author's note: Hmmn…HiromiXTakao, HiromiXKai! o

Summary: Hiromi and Takao had been friends through their whole life, but Hiromi suddenly disappears with a sudden car crash when she was running in the airport waving at Takao whom was minding his own business…

Disclaimer: Oh I own Beyblade; I have a beyblade with a spinning top on it o!

* * *

1. A promise…

Pigeon's wings flapped heavily upon the azure and peaceful sky as the waves of the kids playfully ran towards them, feathers fall out of the birds as one of the kids snatched the bird's wings. Hiromi in her 6-year olds slowly observed the nasty boy and sighed staring at Takao whom was playing with his spinning top as usual in front of her, but the kids were breaking his concentration and screamed at them. The little and innocent Hiromi with little brown short pig-tails giggled and skipped towards him gleefully, her arms behind her back and smiled.

"Takao-kun, don't be mad…" She said, looking at his innocent face with red blushes on his cheek during the midday, Takao shrugged and spun his spinning top on the structured mini-stadium. Hitoshi in his 9 years of age watched them from distance at the bridge and smirked, his hands in his pocket and looked at the sun that highlights the midday, and strode off looking at the bridge's floor, and took a last glance of them.

"I know…Oh Hi-Hiromi-chan…" He stuttered a few words and his hands raised towards Hiromi, when he opened her balled-hand, a silver bracelet revealed towards her and smiled again, which engraved 'Forever As Always'. He could see Hiromi's joyful reddened face as she hugged him. Takao blushed as well, and grinned. Hiromi let go of him and held her hand together on her chest with the bracelet worn, their eyes met.

"Let's make a promise, Takao-kun…that we will be friends for life…even when times get rough…" Hiromi skipped around in circles with joy and left him with the stadium, waving at him "I have to go…see ya!" Friends for life, eh? That wasn't what Takao had expected. He watched the black dot disappeared and sighed, picking his top which was on the floor, and watched the cherry blossom bloomed across the street on the road. Nothing looks pretty without the cherry blossom, he thought, scratching his head and ran by the road of Tokyo smiling. Once he opened the door to his house his mother rushed around the room, searching into every room in the house.

"Dear have you seen my bracelet, it's a silver bracelet with a mark engraved 'Forever As Always'…" She said in a delicate voice but didn't look at him, as she's too busy searching for the stolen bracelet. Takao whistled and sweating for a moment and left the main room, the mother noticed he was being suspicious and screams "TAKAO!"

Hilary made it back home and sighs with the bracelet worn around her wrist, and crawled outside her backyard. She sees her family cherry blossom tree stood blooming pink leaves as it sways along the backyard, and made it looked quite unique as a plain garden. Pink leaves were everywhere; Hiromi walked towards the garden near the tree and touched its delicate oak-like skin, her were closed and carved a smile sweetly.

"I…want to meet my true love…during spring, next to the cherry blossom tree…my wish…my heart…our promise…" Her squeaky but syrupy tone shuns the cherry blossom's highlighted leaves and Hiromi ran back inside the house and looked freakishly at the cherry blossom, odd enough that it shun so sudden when she recited her last sentence.

The girl with the short auburn hair and ruby eyes ran towards the river bank waving at Takao gleefully skipping, and fiddled with his cap smirking and winked at Hiromi, which cause her to giggle and blushed only on her left cheek. She runs back towards him and held his hand, Takao smiled for a while and sat near the riverbank along with Hiromi. Both were silent, during the past 9 years they've been best friend, though Takao might think more than that, and looked at his reflection.

"So, you'll be gone to Hong Kong for quite sometime huh…" He started the conversation and shaped a friendly smile, Hiromi baffled and stared at her reflection, her eyes were glazing and her mouth seemed a bit in a downward shape.

"Uh huh…" She said, letting go of his hand and stared back at the azure sky, like she usually does.

"Well I won't forget you of course…we made a promise…even when times get rough we'll still be…best friends…" He said smiling as usual, his word were a blur when he said the last two words. Hiromi noticed that and giggle, covering her mouth slightly and stands up.

"I know you're going to miss me anyway! So let's go somewhere for celebration!" Hiromi raised her index finger in the air and grinned.

"Where?" Takao smirked, and was actually proud of his ego-matic 'friend'. He stood up, pulled off his long-jumper and revealed her wrist watch and looked at his reflection, inhaling a breath. "Oh, don't show the bracelet to my mum…"

"Why?"

"It's a good cause…" Takao scratched his head with a broken unusual smile and left the enigmatic pair of his friend's eyes.

"Okay…" Hiromi shrugged with one of her eyebrow rose, leaving the riverbank as well. She walked by the street of Tokyo and shivered, her eyes laid by the cherry blossom next to her blooming along the highlighted street. She did remember that awkward moment when with the cherry blossom tree at her house, but the speech she made was a blur. It was as though she couldn't remember what she said. A sudden sigh was inhaled behind her. Hiromi startled and turned around, and was turned out to be her sister, Hikari. She was with an auburn hair and ruby eyes like Hiromi, but a lighter skin and slightly smaller body, about the age of a 12 year old.

"So…you've been hanging out with Takao-san haven't you…" She said sarcastically, and sighed "You guys done a lot of things today…Humph…makes me sick" With that she deliberately pushed Hiromi aside and ran towards the black dot, whom seemed to be Takao. Hiromi sighed for a moment and walked calmly with a minor disturbance clouded in her mind. She made it in her house and carved a friendly smile towards her mother whom was cleaning the dishes. The door to the kitchen was opened, so she could see what her mother did. She sat on the sofa and examined her bracelet, shaking her head and took it off, but then puzzled for a moment and placed it around her wrist again. She motioned herself towards the backyard. The cherry blossom tree was still there-odd. It always bloomed; it never stops even during winter. Which made her seemed quite suspicious during the time it shuns until she ran inside. Never mind, she thought to herself. She closed the door with her back leaned against the wall, and looked at her bracelet.

_I wish…I could find my true love…in cherry blossom…_

There was a stunned light ray across the small squared window beside Hiromi. She opened the window upwards and sees the cherry blossom blooming and blooming until the cherry blossom was actually 90cm thick. She rubbed her eyes, widened, she couldn't believe it.

"Mom!" She shouted running across the kitchen and dragged her wrist towards the backyard and opened the large door. "Mom, mom, the cherry blossom! They were…" Her mother sighed pitifully and raised an eyebrow towards her.

"It's just a normal green grass to me Hiromi, the cherry blossom are not full…" She said, leaving the confused Hiromi, she rubbed her eyes fixedly, a shook her head.

"No, no it can't be…can it?"

* * *

Author's note: Hmmn whadda think? Review please!


	2. Like me or Dislike me

**SAKURA Drops**

Author's note: Yay! So and so, you know? Anyways hope you like the 2nd chapter…I actually planned the story so just wait for the suspense…

Summary: Hiromi had already gone to overseas, Takao suddenly moved on and met this other girl, though it didn't felt as comfortable with Eriko as Hiromi does…

Disclaimer: Oh I have a Beyblade; I have a beyblade with a spinning top on it o! (No I do not own Beyblade)

* * *

2. Like me or dislike me…

Hiromi with her back straightened and folded arms gazed by the cherry blossom in her backyard, her eyes squinted slightly. Her feet wearing wooden slipper hanged sturdily on the shaved-green ground. Hikari was next to her, her small mouth slurping her vanilla ice cream with blank and disturbing eyes watching her sister does nothing, absolutely nothing. Though it came quite obvious that her sister was paranoid of the cherry tree when it still bloomed during the summer time yesterday, she can't imagine how she would be. She whispered a word 'idiot' and walked on the 1 metre stone stairs towards the large transparent door and slides it open, smiling. Hiromi sighed for a moment and touched her wrist, it was bare, and Hiromi gasped when she realised she lost her bracelet. She sighed in relief as she scattered and found her bracelet at the top corner of the garden near the fence. She stood up and turns her gaze towards the cherry blossom, shaking her head and went inside the house, strain to see that nothing had happen when she had watched the awkward moment of the blossom.

"Great, I wasted my time for nothing…" Hiromi grunted and felt the warm layer of her bracelet as she fiddled, smiling, almost giggling.

"Is it true?" A young voice spoke, Hikari sat on the sofa with those sad eyes she usually does to get mother buying presents on her birthday. Typical-she was such a drama queen.

"What?" Hiromi stuttered, a bit startled that Hikari was there with a sudden move.

"That you and Takao…are actually a-umm…" She stuttered as well, Hiromi shook her head and carved a faint smile.

"No, he's just a friend, Hikari-san, nothing else…"

"You say she's just a friend! Well, I guess I'm going to have let him go now…" Hikari shook her head, from her 12-year old she looked playfully innocent to Hiromi as she shakes her body around, gleefully clapping her hands "Settles it! You can have Takao-san now!"

"Umnn…then who are you going to have a crush on?" Hiromi smirked with playful and squinted eyes.

"Easy! Max!" Hikari answered aloud with blushed red cheeks and hands held tightly, a glaze look was in her eyes twinkling. Hiromi laughed lightly and shook her head, still staring at the cherry blossom through the large transparent slide-opened window.

Max stared intently at the chess board with squinted eyes and blank face as he sat with his chair backward, moving his queen. Kyouju does a whisper 'tut' and made the horse on a checkmate. Max howled in pain standing and screaming 'Ah!'…

"It's just a game, Max, no big deal…" Kyouju answered sardonically, adjusting his goggles with a glimpse of shine at the top corner of its glasses "But I won…again…"

"Hey, I don't care…it's a game…5/10?" Max answered with a desperate tone and adjusted his side of the chess.

"Why not?" Kyouju answered with a sudden smirked, Max realises that and smirked as well, though he had no idea why. Takao sat with his seat backward the same as Max; his arms held around his backward chair and grinned.

"My money's on Kyouju-kun…" Takao answered gleefully, speaking towards a boy with black hair and his long hair tied around with a cloth, with a Chinese garb and yellow eyes, which made him, look quite handsome.

"…No comment…Max always loses…" Rei voiced his self-opinion with a can of soda held lightly in his palm, and took a sip of it as Max moved his turn. Takao lost interest and got out of his seat, opening the transparent slide-door. The cherry blossom in his garden have gotten quite rapidly multiplied, Takao couldn't tell whether if they had any ecstasy effect Max had thrown out, hence that he does go to a lot of disco, they are almost turning 16. Takao sighed at that superstition and looked at the azure sky. He muttered some phrases, he stared at the floor, a glimpse shun. Takao quickly turned his head towards the tree. Nothing. He thought this head was playing tricks on him, or as people might say that phrase, though he might not dwell on things like Hiromi has.

Hiromi packed her bags, ready to leave and looked at her picture held lightly into her palm, Hiromi and Takao, and the others. Max, Rei and Kyouju were quite curious and impatient, they kept persevere with the fact that Takao and Hiromi could be more than just friends…Hiromi laughed at that expression…could they? A knock was on the door and it opened, Hikari smiled gleefully and sat on her single pinkish bed, hovering on the bed with her teddy bear. Hiromi urged her to stop that and continued to pack her bags, shaking her head slightly and observed the picture of her and Takao, and everyone else.

"So you're gonna miss me right?" Hiromi noticed the innocent looked through her sister's ruby eyes and smirked, nodding "Oh course you're gonna miss me! I'm your sister! What about Takao-san?"

"I'll miss my friends as well…" She said as she adjusted half of her space.

"Are you sure you want to think of him as a 'friend'?" Hikari raised an eyebrow, her bear swung in midair as she flickered it away.

"Of course…" Hiromi shrugged and walked out of the room with a slight enigma as Hikari swung her other bears. Is it true? Could they be…no, no…Hiromi can't dwell on feelings just yet, being comfortably with someone does not imply that you're really having a romantic side of you; it does not involve your inner romance. That's what she thought anyway…

It was morning and the school bell struck by lunchtime, Takao was hoping Hiromi was here, but she was busy, and she was about to go study overseas tomorrow night. He wasn't sure if he would make it to Hiromi's airports flight, though he did have plans with this new girl he met. She had brown chocolate eyes with high-cheek bones and fair skin; she wore her middle-school uniform that she had from her last school. She looked perfect, though Takao was not much attracted to her, hence that he only known her for an hour before lunchtime. Takao walked towards the main door to the canteen at the table with both Kyouju and Max as they play the usual game…chess. Takao rolled his eyes for that.

"Just give up Max…I mean…god I've seen you played before…and you stink…" Takao rolled his eyes again, his head tilted on the table along with his book, waiting for Max's usual cheerful and positive speech.

"I know…but I'm confident I'll win!" Max raised a fistful-hand in the air; Kyouju stared intently yet calmly at him and shook his head.

"Checkmate…" He said calmly, Max raised an eyebrow and stomped his head on the table as usual, groaning. Kyouju lost interest and packed his chessboard into his bag, and adjusted to see if he has his laptop with him, well of course he does. "So are you going to Hiromi-san's flight?" He added, clicking on his laptop as he observed Takao's beyblade. It was long before they could beyblade; Takao even wonders where their lonely part of the team is, Rei. He could see Kyouju and Max had been missing beyblade. They're almost sixteen anyway; there might be no point of dwelling on one thing when you could dwell on the future. That's what Takao thought as well…he used to be the stubborn one…and he wondered if Hiromi could feel the way he feels. Maybe not, he thought, maybe she'll forget me…because I'm just her friend. "Hello, you haven't answered my question yet…"

"Oh…I'm not…going…" He said, his left palm filled with his notes papers and thin books, his leg stretched out of the seat and get ready to go inside the class.

"What? I thought you like her-" Max noticed Takao's squinted eyes and added "I mean she's your friend too, of course…"

"Sorry, guys but this girl asked me to…oh who cares I'm just not coming…"

"But Takao-" Max continued, but Takao interrupted, his body raised and hands stomped on the table.

"But Takao what? She only thinks of me as a friend…and you know what…that hurts…I mean I helped her a lot of times and gave her a lot of hints, and she only thinks of me as a friend…she doesn't learn to trust me yet that's why! So why should I bother!"

"But she's your friend Takao; you can't bail her now during the last minute….well we still have tomorrow…you can still call the night off…"

"No I'm going, and that's final!" With the last of Takao's sentence, he quickly packed his bag and got out of the canteen, with no glance of his resentful friends.

"Fine!" Kyouju and Max spoken, Kyouju stomped his head on the table and groaned

"We don't even have dinner yet…" Max added, his gaze turned by the dinner lady and fidgeted, drooling.

Hiromi walked by the street and passed her school, smiling, waving at her friends, Max and Kyouju. Takao was no where in sight, wonder where he is? She walked in the large main gate and observed his school as usual just to visit. She immediately recognises Takao walking and ran after her, she stopped for a moment and pats on his back, Takao turned and sees Hiromi in a slight giddy mood, carving a weak smile.

"Oh, Hiromi…" He muttered weakly and smiled, his left feet fidgeted the ground.

"Takao-kun! How have you been…you don't look so good…?" She said, recognising that pale face in her friend's eyes.

"Hiromi…do you like me?" He said so suddenly, Hiromi grinned and pats his shoulder, nodding "No…do you like me…as more than just a friend…"

"Takao-"

"Like me or dislike me!"

"Takao!"

"Like me or DISLIKE me!"

"I like you…as a friend…" There were silence, Takao let go of Hiromi's shoulder and looked the other way, his hands in his pocket and looked at the ground. He strode off, the students were looking at both of them, Kyouju and Max was there as well supporting Hiromi, whom was frozen.

"Hiromi-chan?" Max answered, slightly touching her left shoulder and ran off towards the main gate with tears sliding off her face. Max and Kyouju looked at each other; a resentful face appeared and chased Takao.

It was night and tomorrow, there were slight tears from the side of Hiromi's eyes as she rubbed it gently, continuing to walk inside the airport. There were people with luggage and a sudden cry of them leaving; Hiromi knows how it felt anyway. She smiled at Hikari next to her, breathing heavily and waved towards her family, Max and Kyouju waved weakly in a depression face, Hiromi stopped waving and went inside of the airport, and could feel the cold-metal around her wrist.

…_Takao…_

To be continued…

* * *

Author's note: What do you think...does it need to be more dramatic? Review!


	3. Sakura's enchantment

**SAKURA Drops**

Author's note: Yay! So and so, you know? Anyways hope you like the 2nd chapter…I actually planned the story so just wait for the suspense…

Summary: She had already gone to study overseas, and encounters a Japanese/Russian boy under a…cherry blossom tree…

Disclaimer: Oh I have a Beyblade; I have a beyblade with a spinning top on it o! (No I do not own Beyblade)

* * *

3. Sakura's enchantment

Takao arrived from school and muttered some words, his bag swung towards his bed and sat at his 'study' chair, as if Takao ever did any studying. He logged on in his computer, inhaling his last breath, though his eyes looked sparkly as though a drop of tear were dripping from the side of its eyes. He tilted his head and looked at the computer afterwards, waiting for it to download. How could he be so cruel to Hiromi, if she only thinks of him as a friend so what, what he could've done is coming at the flight. Though he did, he was late. After Takao arrived at the airport with sweat drenched from his face, Hiromi already went in, Kyouju and Max gave him that resentful looked as he passed him, so was Hikari. He sighed at that memory and banged on the keyboards, the word ERROR came in and Takao screamed until the pigeons flew away from his rooftop.

"Why am I such a jerk? What's with me? Ah!" Takao said aloud and laid his head and body on the bed hysterically; his eyes gazed by the ceiling and turned towards the computer. He noticed there was a slight glitch, and the image of Hiromi and Takao appeared, and the rest. He hadn't much the energy to say anything, now that he had wasted his breath on that one sentence. With his last breath before sleeping, he whispered the name 'Hiromi…', and closed his eyes.

Max sat on his seat in the dining room of his house, and sighed, with the chessboard in front of him, and think. Kyouju was late, so there's an empty seat in front of him, Max rubbed his chin and motioned himself to the other seat and checkmate.

"Ha-ha, checkmate you loser…" Max answered, his index finger pointed from the opposite of him, a no one, and blinked in enigma "Oh, wait that's me…"

It didn't take long for Kyouju to realise from watching behind him on what Max was doing, maybe he should him about not going much to the disco and not taking much of that ecstasy medicine, if they are good medicine to use-if you could call that medicine. Or maybe he was snapping from losing all the time.

Hiromi finally arrived at Hong Kong, it was so busy that Hiromi had to wait to get his flight card checked out in a large line about 200cm long, though that might be the shortest line Hiromi could see right now. She was pushed and her papers fell down, and that grey-haired boy turned to her and helped her with her papers. Hiromi could barely see that boy's face, with that red hat on, it looked a fishing hat, though how would Hiromi know, she's not a fashion police.

"You should really be careful around here, it's pretty crowded and someone might pickpocket your stuff…" The boy answered in a friendly manner, Hiromi picked his stuff and the boy handed her the papers, she can finally see his face. Red eyes with two scar-like blue paint on each of his cheek and fair skin. He looked quite handsome with his black suit on, Hiromi was speechless. He boy noticed that and does the fake cough, Hiromi obliviously snapped and smiled faintly.

"Uh h-hi…" Hiromi stuttered for a moment, and scratched her head playfully, her carved smile made the boy raised his eyebrow and smirked, oddly in a charming way.

"Um, hi I'm…Kai…and you are?"

Hiromi didn't say anything, until she shook her head, still smiling "Umm…oh what's my name again, oh H-Hi-Hiromi…" She added finally and Kai gave her a hand, as Hiromi was still on the ground with her knees bent for the papers.

"…Um, hey…it was…nice meeting you…I think…Je na" Kai answered and flickered with his 'fishing hat' and went off. Hiromi waved at him vaguely and giggled, covering her mouth smiling with her papers inside her bag and walked towards the main door of the airport, retained her giggle as she covered her mouth.

Hiromi lay on her king-sized bed in the hotel and sighed gleefully with her agent standing up smiling. Kai was quite a charmer, but she'll doubt she'll fine a person like that in Hong Kong. His accents are almost like an American but a little bit of Tokyo Japan accent, he said Je na in a word bye in Japanese which might imply he came here from Tokyo to study overseas. Her head tilted by the white pillow and nodded towards her agent; by means she wants this room. She had a small sofa next to the large squared window, and unlocked it as the wind passes through her delicate face. Her eyes widened as she sees the tree top…blooming with pink leaves. The tree was in the middle of the large garden, trimmed bushes at every edge of the garden and dandelion's seed were blooming as well, there was a fountain at the left side of the garden, with a statue of a boy handing a shaped 'love' to this woman. But Hiromi was only interested in to what a cherry blossom tree doing here. It was rare to see a cherry blossom in Hong Kong; Hiromi now understood why this hotel was called 'Sakura'.

"Great…a cherry blossom…huh…" Hiromi said to herself with a sighed and rubbed her forehead, packing her clothes and took out a pencil in her palm, and her notebook, observing how cherry blossom always surrounded her. "I'll never ignore the 'backyard,'…" She added and opened her door and locked the key, her good use of where she was going was unbearable, though she noticed the sign stuck on the edge of the corridor and turned left, and opened the door towards the garden. The sky was bright blue with white candy floss surrounded, it wasn't like looking into the beautiful sky through the window, and it was better seeing it in her own eyes. She'd never imagine Hong Kong's temperature being this pretty, she walked towards the cherry blossom and surveyed the pink leaves and leaned against it, sighed. She wasn't the only one whom was leaning against the tree. Kai sat opposite her, though his outfit was different with black trousers and black jacket with yellow squared buttons, though he still looks handsome as the cherry blossom bloomed, sleeping soundly with his arms folded. Hiromi noticed him and smiled. He hoped fate brought them together, though Hiromi doesn't believe in love at first sight, or so she thought as she saw how Takao reacts. It was history, and Hiromi couldn't forget what Takao told her, those words were rising in her head…

_Like me or dislike me? Like me or dislike me Hiromi-chan!_

"I don't like you, are you happy!" Hiromi shouted aloud and stood up, without notice she saw the others sitting in white plastic chair looking at her, their palm was holding the hand of that posh cup. Hiromi smiled slightly and sits down; Kai stared at her smirking, with his eyes half opened. Hiromi must've woke him up.

"It just amazes me…you're not like any other girl I met…most girls just follow me and say the most obvious lines…" He said, closing his eyes and leaned against the tree calmly, with is knees bent and his two foot on the green ground. "But of course they're normal…"

"Oh…" Hiromi blushed then shouted hysterically "What you mean normal one?" And placed her two knees on the ground with her hand and crawled towards Kai in a resentful expression. Kai looked at her, their face was about 90cm away and Hiromi blushed. Kai noticed the blush and turned away hesitantly, hiding away his blush by lowering his eyes towards the ground. Hiromi sat with her bottom on the ground and straightened her thighs and knees, with their body sat next to each other. "Sorry…"

"Um, yeah, oh…um…hope we meet again…" Kai stuttered, and carved a friendly smile.

"Y-yeah…" Hiromi nodded and looked at the sky smiling back mildly, with a little bit of red cheek appeared. She hummed her favourite song aloud, even could hear…

"_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge_

_Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK_

_Sakura sae kaze no naka de_

_Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo"_

Kai's eyes widened and turned his gaze towards the hummingbird Hiromi, shaking his head packed his notebooks and pencil, Hiromi wondered what was the fuss about and turned to him, her eyes were in that innocent enigma.

"Uh, sorry have to go…that's my favourite song as well…" Kai stuttered and left with a sudden goodbye, as if he was running from something. Hiromi curved her lips in enigma and shrugged, looking at the azure mixed-white sky.

_Furidashita natsu no ame ga_

_Namida no yoko wo tootta sutto_

_Omoide to DABURU eizou_

_Aki no DORAMA no saihousou_

Kai stuttered and closed his door behind him, and swung his notebooks on the floor, inhaling his bread and leaned his head against the door. Words were scattering around his head. He move on that easily, his girlfriend died a year ago, just as he broke up with the bladebreakers to be with her. Is there a new reincarnation of her? Is it fate? Was he meant to move on?

There was something familiar about this reaction, Hiromi could feel the cherry blossom shun behind her. Hiromi moved back and watched the cherry blossom bloomed brightly until its surroundings were full. Her eyes widened, the woman's eyes was widened as well next to her, when she could see the cherry blossom's piles about as high as her shoulder. There was something familiar about this weather…

_I want to meet my true love…during spring…next to the cherry blossom tree…my wish…my heart…our promise…_

This discovery continued to trouble her…is this fate? Or is it Sakura wanted her to move on from Takao, and meet new people? No, Hiromi thought, she knows exactly how she feels…she wants…Takao…Kai? Takao-san…

Takao could feel a slight enigma as he observed the cherry blossom through the window, it shun, Takao fell out of his bed, his eyes widened and went towards the backyard. The cherry blossom was in its exact condition. Odd…Takao shrugged and went back inside the house, with his grandfather surpassed him with the big 'Hello' and raised his wooden stick.

"…Hi grandpa…" Takao said blankly, with his hands inside his pocket.

"Laugh out loud dude! You gotta be faster than that! You're getting slow!"

"Uh grandpa, how long has that cherry blossom been in our house?" Takao asks curiously, his index finger pointed towards the cherry blossom through the window. Grandpa rubbed his chin and clicked his finger.

"Uh, it bloomed about 10 years ago I think…yeah, before you and Hiromi are friends…and my boy is dating a hot chick!"

* * *

Autho's note: Hmmn...what do you think? Sakura's Echantment!


End file.
